nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hail-Fire
Not to be confused with the Hailstorm, a blasters with a similar name but is otherwise unrelated The Hail-Fire is a 2012 N-Strike Elite blaster that has eight clip slots in its rotating ammo rack. It was released by Nerf on 4th August 2012. An official demonstration video was released during the night of June 14–15, 2012, showing the operation of the blaster. The Hail-Fire has two handles: a rear pistol grip and an advance handle on the top front. There are two triggers on the rear grip. The top trigger is the firing trigger and the bottom trigger is the acceleration trigger. The blaster has a rotating ammo rack that can be rotated to the next clip by operating the advance handle on the top front of the blaster, as seen in the video. The video also shows that the Hail-Fire is powered by four AA alkaline batteries. It costs 40 USD, and when fully loaded with eight 18 dart extension clips, becomes very heavy. It has a blue paint job and is slim at the back, and then a huge circle, almost like a lazy susan of clips, which is very wide, and then the advance handle near the front of the blaster and then the barrel. Description If you use eight 6 dart clips than you get a maximum of 48 elite darts. If you use eight 12 dart clips than you get a maximum of 96 elite darts. If you use eight 18 dart extension clips than you get the maximum capacity of 148 darts. Currently, this is the biggest capacity of a dart blaster made by Nerf, beating out the Pyragon. The teaser video that Nerf/Hasbro released confirms that the drum magazines are too big for the blaster due to the fact that the maximum capacity is 144 elite darts and not 280 elite darts (as would be the case if you could load 8 35 dart drum magazines). Internals As of yet, the Hailfire's internals are unknown, but will soon be discovered. It can be assumed that because the advance handle on the blaster rotates the turret, it is mechanically connected to it. It is virtually certain that the Hail-Fire uses flywheels to propel the darts, as indicated by the presence of an acceleration trigger and the use of AA alkaline batteries (which cannot supply enough current to operate a spring plunger mechanism like that of the Stampede or Vulcan, but can operate flywheels). Position in Theme The Hailfire is the biggest blaster so far in the N-Strike Elite, and because of this is the primary blaster of the series. If other large blasters are announced, it is likely that the Hailfire will still remain as the primary due to its size. Blaster Co-relation The Hailfire is very similar to the Stampede ECS and the Vulcan EBF-25 in the form of size and appearance. It also has a similar appearance to the other blasters in the N-Strike Elite line, the Retaliator and Rampage. As of yet it does not have much functional relation to the blasters in its line, but it does share flywheel components with the Stockade. How to Fire Step 1: Load the batteries into the blaster and turn on the power button. Step 2: Press down the acceleration trigger to charge the blaster. Step 3: Pull the trigger to fire a dart. How to Load Step 1: '''Load a clip with Nerf Clip System darts. '''Step '''2: '''Slide the clip into one of the rotating clip grooves. '''Step 3: '''Repeat until all slots have a clip in them. '''Quick Reloading: '''Move the Advance Grip forward until it can't move anymore. Then pull back again, and a new clip will rotate into place. Gallery 424840 2360008900152 1848205751 1478841 1914632931 n.jpg|Sneak Peek. 223px-Nerf N-Strike Elite Hailfire Preview - 10.jpg|Black-and-White Sizzle Video pictures. Nerfhailfire.png|Black-and-white Sizzle video Hailfire. Possible nerf hailfire by neo creations-d4qmelq.png|Neo-Creations' interpretation. PhpThumb generated thumbnailjpg-2.jpg|Another interpretation. Nerf.jpg|Final and production blaster. Trivia * The Hail-Fire can hold up to 8 6-Dart Clips, totaling 48 darts, or 8 18-Dart Clips, totalling 144 darts. Some people expected it to come with 48 darts and all 8 clips. However, as stated in the Teaser Trailer, it will only come with 24 darts and 4 clips—this could lead to some disappointment. * It is currently the only blaster in the N-Strike Elite lineup that is not a derivative of an N-Strike blaster. * It resembles a Clip-Fed Vulcan. Video See Also * Stockade * Vulcan EBF-25 * Stampede ECS * N-Strike Elite * Retaliator * Rampage External Links * Hailfire at Nerf Wiki * Official product page Category:Blasters introduced in 2012 Category:N-Strike Elite Category:Nerf blasters